Power Rangers Ancient Extremes
by Chrystyaane
Summary: This was requested by Turned-By-William AKA Spike.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"You have to tell him Kim."

"I know. I'm just scared. What if he wants nothing to do with us? Not that I blame him, but..."

"There's no way to know unless you tell him."

"We need to train first...then, when the time is right...we'll tell your father...isn't that right? My little Tasha Draga Heart..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-16 years later

The annual Ranger Bash was in full swing as a lone motorcycle revved it's way to a parking spot. Looking around before removing the helmet, the driver revealed that it was a young woman, teenager most likely, that had brown hair.

"So, this is Angel Grove's infamous Ranger Bash...nice. Hopefully I can find who I need to here..."

Elsewhere in the park, a group of guys were surrounding a grill, waiting for the hot dogs and hamburgers to finish cooking.

"Come on Jason, we're starving here! Can't you turn up the heat?"

"Cool your jets Wes. The food'll finish cooking when it finishes cooking. And I'm not the only cook here you know!"

"Thank you, Jason for throwing me under the bus. And if you say one word Connor, I'm giving you a detention."

"I haven't been in school for a while, Dr. O. That's not gonna cut it anymore."

"If you think those were bad, you should've seen what we had to do through!" Blake exclaimed shaking his head.

"The military was no slouch either," Eric commented as he sipped a beer.

"Okay, enough with the detention/punishment horror stories. I think that all of us would like to be able to eat when the food is ready," Rocky said as he grimaced, holding his stomach.

"I concur. Especially as I think we will end up requiring the caloric intake after our activities," Billy said as he looked to the more populated area of the park.

"Why is that?" Andros asked.

"Because of the fact that there appears to be an attack on the populace happening."

"WHAT?!"

All fifteen men there turned en masse to the scene and collectively groaned at the fact that there was indeed an attack on Angel Grove...in the park...during the Ranger Bash.

"Does this happen every year?" Troy, the youngest there, asked.

"Nope, this is the first time," Zhane said as they all prepared to go kick the butts of the...the...

"Are those fossils?" Adam asked, head tilted.

"Well, their heads are," Leo said.

"They are called Fossil-heads, they're the minions of the DinoDragons," A new voice piped in from behind.

Turning en masse once more, they were rewarded with the sight of a teenage girl, wearing bike leathers, with brown hair and eyes.

"How do you know that?" Carter asked.

"Because I've been fighting them for the last couple months? Or the fact that Ninjor told me about them when I was little?"

"Ninjor?"

"I thought that he was gone?"

"He went into hiding because a new power had appeared that needed to be kept safe until it was time to use them and find the Rangers that would use them."

"Let me guess, you're one of them?"

"Will this answer your question?" she asked as she brought her wrist to her side. (the morphing thingamabob is the same as Dino-Thunder, only with 'Go Ancient Dino Power!' Instead of Dino-Thinder Power Up!)

Then there she was, in pink, with feather decals. (the suit is from Dino Charge or kyoryuger)

"Pink Archeopteryx, Power Rangers Ancient Dino Force!" she said, before charging in to attack the Fossil-heads.

"Anyone else see this coming? Show of hands?"

When no one raised their hands Cole nodded before muttering, "Neither did I. Should we help?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

 _"_ And how exactly would we help Cole? We can't morph anymore! Well, most of us anyway," Rocky grumbled as they watched the latest pink Ranger fight the...'Fossil-Heads'.

"We can aid the bystanders to safety and ensure that none of these minions get past the young Ranger," Billy suggested, before running off to do just that.

"Does he always do that?"

"Nope. He was the quietest of the first team, unless you got him going on something technological, that is. Then only Trini could keep up with him."

"He is right though, we can at least help with evacuating the civilians. Let's go!" Tommy said as he led the charge to the new battlefield.

'Well, they certainly know how to help when they can. Even when they can't morph, they charge into the fray. Perhaps that's why...WHOA!' Extreme Pink thought as she dodged a roundhouse kick and returned the favor with a sweep kick, knocking the monster off its feet.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're trying to think?"

As the former Rangers were helping with evacuating the civilians the fight went a fair bit faster, along with the fact that it was only a small group of Fossil-heads.

"You fight pretty good. Where's the rest of your team?" Wes asked, as he started to pick up some of the things that had been dropped by them when they sent to help.

"There's only me and the yellow Ranger. She's in Cope City with our mentor."

"May I inquire as to the reason for the Fossil-heads interrupting the Ranger Bash here in Angel Grove if they are typically in Cope City?" Billy asked as he help to put the sodas back in the coolers.

"I honestly can think of only one thing. The fact that I'm trying to find others who would be willing to join me, the yellow Ranger, and our mentor in preventing the reanimation of the boss of the Dino-Dragons, Dino-Bones. They're currently lead by Lord Star Fish and Veroxica."

"Did you have someone in particular you were looking for?"

"Yes. I was looking for former Rangers. Specifically, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Andros of KO-35, Rocky Santos, and Adam Park."

There was only silence as all the men looked at her. They saw she was smirking as she demorphed.

"Well? What do you guys think about getting back in the saddle?"


End file.
